Touché (Español)
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Stefan y Caroline están juntos y tienen su primera pelea.


STEROLINE.

Caroline intentaba estudiar, mirando fijamente sus apuntes. Pero cuando alzó la mirada, algo la distrajo. Ahí estaba la fotografía de Stefan y de ella. Se la habían sacado una semana después de que empezaran a salir juntos.  
>Stefan y Caroline llevaban juntos un mes. Él le había confesado sus sentimientos finalmente y aunque ella no se lo puso fácil, pues quería asegurarse primero de que estos fueran reales, al final se lo demostró con muchos actos y palabras.<br>Estar con Stefan era genial. Caroline no tenía palabras para describir lo que era estar con Stefan Salvatore. Posiblemente, era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Sentir que era el centro del mundo para alguien le había animado a levantarse cada día después de la muerte de su madre.  
>Sin embargo, su situación actual no era precisamente la mejor. Habían tenido su primera pelea y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su discusión. A pesar de que Stefan le había obligado a prometerle que no vería a Enzo, había quedado con él. Su único propósito había sido convencerle de que cesara en sus intentos de seguir a Stefan a todos lados y de intentar hacerle la vida imposible. Pero Stefan les vio cuando entró al bar y cuando Caroline se encontró con su mirada, el chico tensó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta para marcharse.<br>Aunque Caroline le llamó los primeros días para darle una explicación, el chico ignoró todas sus llamadas. Y claro, eso había hecho que Caroline se enfadara aún más y todos sabían lo que era que Caroline estuviera enfadada las 24 horas del día.

Así que Stefan y Caroline se ignoraban desde entonces. Ella intentaba ir a Mystic Falls lo menos posible y Stefan la primera semana no había pisado Whitmore. Pero el lunes pasado comenzó a hacerlo. Se dejaba caer con excusas tontas con el fin de verla al menos.

-¡Eh! –exclamó una chica desde la puerta. Caroline se giró en la silla y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sarah, que dejó caer su mochila sobre la cama de Elena.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Caroline.<br>-Stefan me ha traído. Le dije que me apetecía verte.

Caroline soltó un leve gruñido y Sarah soltó una carcajada. Stefan apareció y miró a Caroline con las cejas alzadas. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer la fotografía de ellos boca abajo, dedicándole una sonrisa fingida. Stefan puso los ojos en blanco, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y volvió a levantar la fotografía. Sarah contuvo la risa.

-No contestas mis llamadas –le dijo Stefan, con el rostro completamente serio.  
>-¡Oh! ¿Te apetece hablar? Bien, pues es a mí a la que no le apetece hacerlo ahora –le contestó Caroline, desafiante. Stefan asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo, lo que sobresaltó a Caroline y Sarah.<p>

Caroline lanzó un suspiro y se sentó junto a Sarah en la cama.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es de ti? –le preguntó Caroline.  
>-Oh, todo bien, no me puedo quejar la verdad. He estado pasando unos días en su casa y he conocido Mystic Falls.<p>

La rubia asintió, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención. Sarah hablaba y hablaba de cuáles eran sus planes para la próxima semana y cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no la escuchaba, chascó los dedos frente a Caroline.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la rubia, alarmada.  
>-Si tanto os echáis de menos, ¿por qué no habláis de una vez?<br>-Stefan no tiene derecho a hacerse la víctima. Soy yo la que debe estar enfadada. Lo único que hice fue quedar con Enzo para pedirle que parara con sus planes de psicópata. Además, es mi amigo, solo intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. Comprendo que se odien, pero…  
>-Caroline, Stefan, aparte de estar preocupado porque no se fía de Enzo, está celoso. Te vio con él y no supo cómo manejarlo. No puedes culparle por eso.<br>-¿Celoso, Stefan? –preguntó Caroline, dudando que eso fuera posible.  
>-Al fin y al cabo es un hombre –contestó Sarah, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hablando de Enzo… ¿le has visto últimamente? –le preguntó la chica, mirándose la uñas con disimulo. Caroline la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.<br>-¿Te gusta Enzo? –le preguntó la rubia, sorprendida.  
>-Bueno… No está mal, ¿no?<p>

Caroline rió, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sarah la imitó y las dos miraron hacia el techo en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sarah lo rompió de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Conozco a Stefan desde hace poco tiempo pero sé reconocer a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veo. Se pasa las 24 horas del día hablando de ti, ¡incluso le he tenido que pedir más de una vez que se calle! Y aquella vez que me llevasteis al cine… bueno, él se pasó la mitad de la película pendiente de ti. Y cuando fuimos a esa fiesta a la que me invitasteis, te miraba como si fueras… no sé, lo único que él podía ver.

Sarah lanzó un largo suspiro y Caroline notó el calor en su cara, cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado.

-Lo está pasando mal aunque no lo creas. Está desesperado. Fue él el que me obligó a venir, en realidad –dijo Sarah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>-No te pongas de su parte –le advirtió Caroline.<br>-Parecéis dos adolescentes.

Caroline se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dando otro portazo. Sarah miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueeeeno, lo que yo decía. Son el uno para el otro. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo aquí?

Stefan caminó por el campus con las manos en los bolsillos y buscando a Caroline con la mirada. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con Bonnie, bebiendo café y riendo. Sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer, se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Ahí viene –murmuró Bonnie, antes de darle un trago a su café. Caroline frunció el ceño, confundida.  
>-¿Quién?<br>-Hey, ¿qué hacéis? –preguntó Stefan, sentándose entre las dos. Bonnie contuvo la risa y Caroline lanzó un suspiro.- ¿Qué tal todo, Bonnie?  
>-Genial, ¿y tú? Me han dicho que últimamente te pasas mucho por aquí –le dijo, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.<br>-¿Yo? Bueno, yo…  
>-Os dejo a solas.<p>

Bonnie se levantó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Caroline para que se comportara. Cuando se alejó, Stefan se giró hacia Caroline.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó Stefan.  
>-¿De qué? –preguntó Caroline, levantándose y tirando el café vacío en una papelera cerca. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la facultad. Stefan se puso a su lado y le arrebató los libros de las manos para llevárselos.<br>-De lo que pasó. Sarah me contó cuáles fueron los motivos por los que quedaste con Enzo y…  
>-Ah, ya veo. Escuchas a tu sobrina pero no a mí –dijo Caroline, apoyándose a la pared de la facultad.- ¿Te das cuenta de que si me hubieras escuchado ese mismo día nada de esto habría pasado, verdad? Pero no, Stefan Salvatore tenía que hacerse el orgulloso e ignorarme, como siempre suele hacer.<p>

Stefan frunció los labios, mirando a Caroline, que le devolvía una fría mirada. Stefan dejó los libros en la repisa de una ventana y también apoyó la espalda a la pared, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto, y luego Stefan observó su perfil. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle que olvidaran lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Caroline no era tan fácil de tratar. Y eso en parte era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Caroline se percató de que Stefan la observaba y le miró.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, Stefan –le pidió.  
>-Confío en ti. En quien no confío es en él.<br>-Es mi amigo –le recordó Caroline.- Y sé cómo es, pero también sé cómo lidiar con él.  
>-No me gusta cómo te mira.<p>

Caroline le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Que le atrajera hace un año no quiere decir que lo siga haciendo. Es más, estoy casi segura de que yo ya no le intereso –dijo Caroline, pensando en Sarah.  
>-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó Stefan, pero Caroline optó por no contárselo. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría Stefan si se enteraba de que posiblemente había algo entre Enzo y Sarah.<br>-Nada –contestó.- Tienes que dejar de ser tan celoso y escucharme, Stefan.

Stefan tensó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada, observando cómo la gente comenzaba a entrar al edificio para ir a clase.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto? –le preguntó Caroline.  
>-No puedo perderte otra vez –respondió, volviendo a mirarla. Caroline supuso que se refería a cuando Stefan después de marcharse de Mystic Falls, regresó y su amistad se redujo a la nada.- Enzo es una mala influencia y…<p>

Caroline suspiró de nuevo, cogió sus libros y entró a la facultad, dejando a Stefan solo.

-Genial.

Algo chocó contra la puerta, provocando un gran ruido. Elena se removió sobre su cama y Caroline apretó los párpados, tratando de no despertarse.

-Caaaaaaaroline, abre la puerta –dijo alguien tras la puerta, riendo.- Sé que estás ahí.  
>-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Elena soñolienta y abriendo los ojos con dificultad.<br>-No sé. ¿Puedes ir a ver qué pasa? –le preguntó Caroline, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.  
>-¿Qué? Ve tú.<br>-Caroline, ¡abre la puerta! Soy yo.

Alguien aporreó la puerta con fuerza. Caroline abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que era la voz de Stefan. Miró hacia su mesilla y vio que el reloj marcaba las 4.15 de la madrugada. Se puso en pie y quitó el pestillo de la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Stefan, que había estado apoyado a esta, cayó hacia delante y Caroline tuvo que sujetarlo a tiempo.

-¿Estás loco? –le preguntó la chica, captando el olor a alcohol que provenía de su aliento.- ¿Estás borracho?  
>-Claro que no –dijo Stefan, hipando.- Hey –Stefan la cogió de la cara y le sonrió. Caroline negó con la cabeza. Elena los miraba desde la cama, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.<br>-Stefan, ¿desde cuándo te comportas como un crío? –le preguntó la morena. Stefan se llevó un dedo a su boca para que se callara.- Genial. Iré a dormir a la habitación de Liv. Gracias por despertarme, Stefan.  
>-De nada –dijo Stefan, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.<p>

Elena salió de la habitación y Stefan le mostró a Caroline la botella de whisky que sostenía en la mano.

-Pongámonos borrachos y hagamos locuras.

Caroline le arrebató la botella de la mano y la dejó sobre una estantería. Le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cama, pero Stefan le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos por atrás y escondió la cara en su cuello, riendo. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Para, Stefan –le pidió Caroline.  
>-¿Por qué? Elena se ha ido, estamos solos, hay una cama…<p>

Caroline le obligó a sentarse en la cama y Stefan apoyó la frente en su vientre, sintiéndose mareado.

-Creo que sí que podría estar borracho –dijo.  
>-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Creo que tu aliento casi me hace desmayarme a mí también.<p>

Stefan rió y Caroline le deslizó la camiseta por el cuello, la cabeza y los brazos para quitársela, pues estaba empapada en sudor. Stefan la miró a los ojos y luego a los labios, Caroline arqueó las cejas y le cogió de la cara.

-Estás preciosa. Lo que es una estúpida afirmación porque siempre lo estás, pero…  
>-Cállate, Stefan.<p>

Stefan asintió con la cabeza, pero la cogió de la cintura y tiró a Caroline encima de él, dejándose caer sobre la cama. La chica comenzó a reír mientras Stefan le pasaba la punta de la nariz por el cuello.

-No te hagas una idea equivocada –le dijo Caroline.- Solo vamos a dormir.  
>-Oh, está bien –dijo Stefan con tono decepcionado.<p>

Caroline tiró sobre ellos la sábana de la cama y Stefan la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos –susurró el chico, cerrando los ojos. Caroline apoyó la frente en su barbilla.- Siento lo que pasó. Aunque deberías haber cogido mis llamadas.  
>-Tú no cogiste las mías. Y yo al menos he escuchado tus mensajes.<br>-Touché.

Caroline sonrió, cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él, apoyando ahora la frente contra su pecho desnudo. Stefan enterró la cara en su pelo y respiró profundamente.

-Te quiero, Caroline.

Caroline abrió los ojos. Era la primera vez que Stefan le decía que la quería. La chica sonrió sin poder contenerse y alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Stefan ya la miraba y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Caroline le acarició la mejilla mientras separaba sus labios y respondía al beso. Entonces se acordó de todo lo que le había dicho Sarah sobre Stefan y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Y de que ella pensaba en él de la misma manera.

-No tienes idea –le dijo Caroline después del beso, mirándole a los ojos, refiriéndose a cuánto le quería ella a él.- Yo también te quiero.  
>-Mmm, me alegra oír eso.<p>

Stefan sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
